


Waterworks

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation to a pool party incites waterworks of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterworks

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Jean Grey & Ororo Munroe, + past Jean/Scott and current Emma/Scott
> 
> Prompt - Water
> 
> Notes: I always kinda feel like Scott did wrong by Jean and I wanted to experiment with that in the college AU while having it feel like what goes in with regard to dating in college. (Despite my Scott/Jean feels being incredibly conflicted, I wanted to make sure that it was realistic in terms of reactions and stuff and show that it's a relatively natural way that college relationships end that is still really sad.
> 
> This is set in in the distant future of the AU ministories themselves, but before the eventual Sam/Steve story I'm working on for the Marvelbb where these characters are background and side characters. [See my Jean Grey as touch-telepath headcanon for an explanation of how Jean's powers work in this AU.](http://stitchomancy.tumblr.com/post/87652910648/you-know-how-jean-greys-thing-early-on-maybe)

Normally, Ororo adores Emma Frost.

But normally, there isn't a hand-decorated invitation to pool party at Emma's sorority house waiting in her mailbox with the words "Be there or be prepared for me to pick you up myself" written on the back in Emma's neat handwriting along with Saturday's date.

Ororo likes parties well enough, but Emma's parties are something else altogether.

Jean leans on Ororo's shoulder as she glances at the card. When her eyes fall on the loopy script of Emma's signature, she frowns and Ororo's key starts to jiggle in the lock as her telekinesis reaches for an outlet.

"I thought you two broke up back when you were in undergrad," Jean says, her tone accusing enough that Ororo actually feels anger slice through her. For someone that likes almost everyone that she meets, Jean has had a bone to pick with Emma since day one. Ororo doesn't know the whole story, but then... Maybe she doesn't want to know.

Ororo doesn't sigh. Not out loud at any rate.

"We're still friends, Jean," she says with all of the patience of someone that has had the same argument multiple times over the past few years. "I know you don't like her, but I can't just ditch her, you know?"

Calling Jean's scowl "thunderous" would be putting it mildly.

Within seconds though, Jean's face crumples and waves of  _sad_ - _hurt_ - _shamed_  slam through Ororo's head as Jean loosens some of the tight grip she has on her shields. In the aftermath of that accidental blast of psychic energy, Jean's breath catches on a hiccupping sob and she scrubs at her eyes with shaking fingers.

"I-I'm  _sorry_!"

If there's one thing that Ororo can't hold out against, it's a crying Jean Grey.

Ororo reaches for her roommate, pulling the other woman into a hug that manages to crush the invitation between their bodies. She tucks Jean's head under her chin and tries her best to think of all of the positive thoughts that she can so that Jean can soak them up.

"Hey, Jeanie," Ororo says in a low voice as she strokes the downy fluff of Jean's red bob, "Don't cry. It's okay."

Jean shakes her head against the side of Ororo's neck, sending white blonde hair puffing into the air with every breaths. "N-no it's not."

Ororo frowns. "Well... why not?"

"Because Scott --" Jean utters another sob and then clutches Ororo hard enough that all the air in her lungs rushes out in a grunt. "Scott w-wanted a break an-and Emma -- she was so  _nice_  to him an-and he  _likes_  her so much. I bumped into him in the education building and I just knew  _everything_."

Oh.

No.

Emma wouldn't...

Except, yeah, Emma so would.

 Not out of any real desire to hurt Jean, Ororo knows, but because she wanted him and he was there and available. But either way, it still ends with Jean sobbing in her arms. And that's just not right.

"Want me to beat him up?" Ororo offers, only half-joking. "Thor can hold him down while I mess up his hair or make it rain on his lit notes. Nobody gets to make you cry except me, Jeanie. That's what roommates are for."

Jean's sobbing turns to subdued laughter and she squeezes Ororo again. "N-no," she says, speaking softly as she tries to smile. "I think I'm okay."

Ororo rubs her roommate's back. "Just okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well then I guess we're not breaking out the Haagen-Dazs tonight," Ororo teases. "Since you're 'okay'..."

"No way!"


End file.
